Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to systems for creating a non-permanent stable work platform.
Description of the Related Art
Pick mats are known in the industry for use in creating non-permanent work platforms, typically in remote locations. Such non-permanent work platforms are essential for numerous types of ventures, including timber and mining operations, as examples. Much time and effort goes into assembling mats on locations, and configuring multiple mats into functional, stable platforms. The field is challenged by establishing work platforms of varied sizes and capacities, problems that are typically dealt with by making mats of larger or thicker sizes. However, larger mats are more difficult to transport and position at the intended use location. Additionally, platforms of varied thicknesses are needed to address the load to be borne by the work platform at the work location. Heavier equipment currently requires mats of greater thickness. Again these mats are more difficult to transport and position at the intended use location. It would be an improvement to the art to have a method of connecting more uniformly sized mats both horizontally and in a stacked orientation, in order to be able to adapt the platform to the specific use requirement, either in total area or in thickness, in order to support greater weight.